Naruto Dalmasca
by anime-death-angel
Summary: Vaan and Ashe 'haiving just married' go to find their sister Kushina only to find her son Naruto being beaten by a mob and adopt him. Having discovered who he is, Naruto returns to Konoha as Naruto Namikaze Dalmasca.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from Naruto or Final Fantasy XII. Also I got permission from The True One-Winged Angel to base this story from his.

* * *

**Rant: **Ok Before I start the story I just wanna say, is Kishimoto mentally retarded because the Naruto storyline just went downhill with what was revealed in chapter 500. The Uzumaki clan being related to the Senju clan and have close ties with Konoha? The Uzumaki clan being experts on Fuinjutsu, possessing the Kyubi, and created the seal that holds it? The land of Waves was once the land of Whirpools? Kushina teaching Minato Fuinjutsu? I'm telling you right now I AM NOT DOING THAT! It's bad enough us writers are force to put that the moon was created to hold the body of the Jubi. Anyway I DON'T CARE if it's part of the storyline I'M NOT PUTTING THAT IN ANY OF MY STORIES! The Uzumaki clan were not sealing master, they never had the Kyubi, there were not related to the Senju clan and Land of Waves WAS NOT the Land of Whirlpools. Kushina NEVER taught Minato about Fuinjutsu and she WAS NOT the Kyubi Jinchuriki. If any writers have any self-respect they will not follow the story line and put the crap that was in chapter 500.

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**Jutsu/spell**

"**Biju or summon talking"**

* * *

**Intro**: As Vaan and Ashe head out on their honeymoon to Kuni no Hi where they hope to meet Ashe's sister Kushina but instead find her 3 year-old son Naruto 'who is the heir to the kingdom of Dalmasca and last descendant of the Dynast King' being beaten by a mob. Having discovered who he is, they adopt him as their son and take him home where he will one day return as Naruto Namikaze Dalmasca.

* * *

Two years had passed since war had vanished from the land of Ivalice. After Vayne Solidor's death Larsa Solidor 'youngest son of Emperor Gramis and sixth of House Solidor' became the 13th Emperor of Archadia. Archadia, Rozarria, and Dalmasca were now at peace.

A year after the war was over; Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was crowned queen of Dalmasca, but because of her new duty's, Ashe was force to distance herself from her friends, more specifically, Vaan. She had kept in touch with the Sky Pirate through letters they sent to eachother for over a year until they had finally confessed their love.

The Sky Pirate had snuck into Ashe's quarters one night shortly before she retired to bed. When she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her figure she was surprised, happy, and… pissed to find Vaan in her bed. While she was happy to see Vaan again after so long but she was also pissed that Vaan had snuck into the palace and was now holding her close as his eyes scanned her body in her 'rather small' nightgown. Before she could say anything, Vaan had pulled her into a kiss which she struggled for a minute before she gave in and returned it.

When Vaan had proposed to her she was overjoyed. Yes, she did love him. Yes she wanted to be with him. But there was just one small, LITTLE problem. She was the queen of Dalmasca while he was a Sky Pirate but that wouldn't stop her from marrying the one she loved. She had already lost one lover and she was not about to lose another so she had pulled the most political maneuver she could.

The next morning she went to the court and announced her engagement. The statement had taken the court by surprise as they asked her to reconsider as they told her such a marriage would ruin her political image as the young man was not born of royal blood nor was he familiar with the affairs of politics. Ashe had countered, saying that Vaan had earned the right to sit next to her on the throne as she had made a few declarations.

The first was that the city had given him the name Vaan Dragonsbane as he had rid the kingdom of several dangerous fiends such as the Ring Wyrm, Hell Wyrm, Yiazmat, and Earth Tyrant. He also dealt the killing blow to Vayne and helped save the kingdom from the Bahamut. Her advisors acknowledged his achievements and accepted the Sky Pirate as the soon to be king of Dalmasca.

A month later Vaan was crowned king and the two were joined in holy matrimony as the entire city, their friends, family as well as Al-cid applaud the two. Now the newlyweds where off on their honeymoon towards the Kuni no Hi that resided in the Elemental Nations where Ashe hoped to be reunited with her sister, Kushina.

"Looks like we're finally here."

"Yes, the site is truly beautiful to behold."

"But not as beautiful as you."

The twenty-two year old queen looked up at her husband and smiled as his stormy grey eyes stared into her deep brown ones. Standing on her toes, she gave her king as deep, passionate kiss as he eagerly returned it while wrapping his hands around her waist as her arms encircled his neck. The two continued kissing for a while until the sounds of giggling and coughing broke them out of it. The turned to find the crew members looking at them as Gabranth 'Basch in his brothers Archadian Judge armor' stepped forward.

The Archadian Judge had become Emperor Larsa's personal guard at the request of his late brother. After the wedding of Lady Ashe and Lord Vaan, Larsa had dispatched the Judge to become the newlywed's personal guard until their honeymoon was over while Judge Hause, Zargabaath, Draco, and Grace watched him.

Kneeling down to the two he addressed them.

"Majesties, until we reach the village I suggest delaying such 'activities' until later." Said the Judge as the two lovebirds saw the male crew blush abit while the females giggled at their open display of love.

"Maybe we should wait dear." Vaan said holding his wife as she giggled.

"We will be landing shortly. Perhaps a change of clothes would be best." Ashe said as the couple changed into something more fitting. When they came back, they were wearing the clothes they had worn when they first met.

Vaan wore black pants that were tucked into knee-high metallic boots, and a red sash belt, metallic fingerless gloves, wrist guards, and a vest that barely hid his bare and muscular chest. The necklace his brother gave him was in full view.

Ashe wore a white and gold cropped shirt that revealed her milky white cleavage, over a black leather waist swath and a pink mini-skirt that was secured by a blue belt. On her legs was a pair of metal leg guards that revealed her upper thighs. Her feet were protected by a pair of metal open toed shoes with pink stockings underneath.

Exiting the ship, the couple walked to the village along with Gabranth and four Damascan soldiers as their escorts. As they walked Vaan asked a question that was on his mind.

"Hey Ashe-chan, I was wondering if you could tell us about your sister, Kushina." Asked Vaan as the escorts were also curious.

Ashe closed her eyes before she begun. "Kushina is my older sister, as well as the first heir to the throne. She was a beautiful woman who attracted the attention of many suitors, but acted more like a tomboy during her youth. Before the war started, she displayed a strange power no one else possessed. One such power was to teleport while another was to summon various weapons, she left Ivalice to learn about her powers in the Elemental Nation's."

"You sound like you admired her."

"I did. She was always a kind and caring person, putting the needs of the others before herself. When she arrived at the Elemental Nation's, she trained in a place called Uzu no Kuni, the Land of Whirlpools. Shortly afterward the Third Great Shinobi war had begun and her village was destroyed, leaving her the sole survivor. During the war she met a man named Minato Namikaze who was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. They wedded after the war was over and soon conceived a child. That was three years ago, now I don't know what has happened to her."

Vaan pulled his wife into a kiss as she returned it before he pulled back. "Don't worry Ashe-chan, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Ashe smiled as she saw they had arrived at the village gates to see that a festival was going on.

The village 'as it was called' was huge like a city and buzzing with activity as they saw it was a great place to have a honeymoon. There were lots of games, foods, and a lot of sites they checked out. There was also something about a fox. Everywhere they went they saw people giving them strange looks since they were from a different land but they dismissed it as they searched for an inn.

The couple had walked for about thirty minutes searching as they kissed every now and then. The group stopped when they saw a crowd of villagers under a large tree that seemed to be checking out something interesting. When they got to the back they could hear shouts of "death to the demon!", "We'll avenge our loved ones!"

Everyone was now interested in this 'demon' as the escorts made way for them. When they got through they were shocked at the sight before them. This wasn't a demon, this was a three year old, blond-haired. The sight of the boy covered in blood made them gasp.

Ashe saw that there were a few bodies nearby that were impaled with swords, spears, lances, and other weapons as they looked strangely familiar to her. When one of the villagers moved to stab the boy with a knife the crowd cheered for the soon to be 'hero' only for a fireball to engulf the man as he screamed in pain before he was reduced to ash.

Ashe drew The Treaty Blade while Vaan took out the Sword of Kings as they moved between the crowd with their guards joining them.

"Monsters! How dare you harm an innocent child!" Ashe growled as the villagers glared at the demon lovers.

A brave or rather stupid villager moved towards Ashe as he spoke. "Listen here woman! That is a demon not a boy, now move or I'll AAGGHH" The crowd stepped back as the stranger in full armor (Gabranth) cut down the man.

"Anyone else wishes to make a move against her Majesty?" Gabranth asked as civilians shook their heads while the shinobi's just glared.

Seeing the crowd held at bay Ashe focused all her attention on the boy who looked at her with blue and violet eyes filled with fear. (I'm giving Naruto both of his parents eye color just like Yuna. His right eye is blue and his left eye is violet. Don't like it? TO BAD!)

"It's ok. I won't hurt you child." Ashe said in a motherly tone as her hands glowed green and tendrils of light came and healed the boy's wounds as she used her most powerful healing spell. **Curaja**. As Ashe picked the boy up in her arms she gasped. On the boy's chest was the royal seal of Dalmasca.

'_But how?'_ Ashe thought as only her family carried the seal. Ashe took a closer look and saw that his face was almost identical to Kushina's. But if that was the case than…

"Die demon lovers!"

Ashe was broken out of her thoughts as she turned to see three shinobi who threw kunai and shuriken which multiplied from few to thousands as they flew straight at her. Vaan and the guards moved to intercept them as Naruto closed his eyes 'not wanting to see the people who saved him die' and wished for someone to save them.

Suddenly 'as if his wish was granted' the projectiles seemed to hit an invisible force as they veered off, completely missing their targets. Everyone was shocked at what happened as Ashe looked into the boy's eyes and saw they were changing colors from blue to yellow, red, purple, and green until they returned to their normal blue/voilet eyes.

Just than two dozen Anbu surrounded the mob as an old man in red and white robes appeared shortly after. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hokage-sama, we were just about to kill the demon brat when these foreigners interfered with our noble cause and murdered two people in cold blood! Please you must help us before…" The fool never finished his sentence as the Hokage slit his throat. "Anbu, arrest these fools and have them taken to Ibiki and tell him to show no mercy, also have Anko join." Ordered the Hokage as halve of the Anbu carried out the order and capturing the mob and took them to Ibiki and Anko.

Ashe held the child to close to her while everyone else readied their weapons until the old man smiled kindly at them as he spoke. "Thank you for rescuing young Naruto-kun. I was afraid we wouldn't save him this time. Now, would you be so kind as to give us your names."

Vaan stared at the man cautiously before he ordered the guards to stand down while Gabranth stepped forward. "I am Gabranth, Judge of the Archadian Empire and elite guard to his majesty Emperor Larsa Solidor of House Solidor. I am a guard to his majesty King Vaan Dalmasca and Queen Ashelia Dalmasca, rulers of the Royal City of Rabanastre. We hail from the land of Ivalice."

"Well I'm the leader of Konoha, Hizuren Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. And once again I must thank you for rescuing Naruto-kun, if you would please follows us we can continue this discussion in my office."

A few minutes later everyone had arrived in Sarutobi's office as Ashe still held Naruto in her arms. "Now than Hokage-sama let me ask you, why was this boy being harmed and what is being done to protect him?"

"I am sorry but I can not reveal to you why he was being harmed but I can tell you that he currently lives in an orphanage, both his parents died shortly after he was born. Now than, could you explain what you're doing here."

"My husband and I recently wed and came here for our honeymoon to see me sister."

"Well I'm sorry that your special day was ruined. If I may ask, who is your sister?"

"My sister is Kushina." (insert 15 minute silence)

'_OH SHIT!' _Sarutobi thought as he prayed to Kami that that they wouldn't wage war on them. If Naruto was the prince of the Dalmascan kingdom than the village wouldn't stand a chance against Ivalice's forces as the elemental nations knew they possessed superior technologies and armies, not even the Yukigakure's technologies could match theirs.

"Now answer me! Is this the child of my sister?" Demanded Ashe as Vaan and the others had a good idea of where this was going.

Sarutobi sighed as he prayed to Kami before answering. "Yes, he is."

In that moment Ashe appeared in front of the Hokage with The Treaty Blade posed at his throat while the Anbu in the room moved to protect their leader only to be blocked by Vaan and the guards.

"Fool! And your villagers have been beating the child? Beating my nephew! Don't you know that such acts are declarations of war?" Roared the enraged queen as she held Naruto more securely against her.

"Please Ashe-dono calm down. I'm sorry but Kushina kept most of her past a secret."

"ENOUGH! You will tell me why he was being harmed and where his parents, Minato and Kushina are!" Ashe demanded as she was releasing so much KI that Sarutobi and the Anbu found it hard to breathe until she stopped.

Sighing and praying for the best Sarutobi ordered his Anbu to put a sound barrier around the room before he began the story of the Kyubi no Kitsune and Naruto's birth.

(We all know what happen when Naruto was born so I'm just gonna skip it. If anyone doesn't know than look for the first episode of Naruto)

"…and so, the Kyubi was sealed into Naruto with a jutsu that cost Minato his life, and because the Kyubi's Chakra caused complications during his birth, Kushina died. Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero but against the Yondaime's wishes, the village instead saw him as a monster." The Sandaime said with a small tear falling from his eye. Ashe was heartbroken, her sister who was the only family she had left 'besides her uncle and husband' was dead. What's more was that her nephew was forced to endure a curse of a monster from fools who were blinded by their hatred and anger.

Vaan came and pulled his wife into a loving embrace thus hugging Naruto who still slept peacefully in her arms. The king immediately knew what his wife was going through right now as he had lost his own brother, but for a child to go through what Naruto did was unforgivable as he would never wish that on his own enemies, not even Vayne.

Ashe looked once more at her nephews sleeping face as he looked so much like her sister with Minato's hair. Looking back at the Hokage she made a choice. Leaning close to his ear, Ashe whispered something to Vaan that caused his eyes to widen before he gave the Hokage a serious look.

"Hokage-sama, with your permission we would like to adopt Naruto as our son."

The Third went wide eyed at the statement. He was going to refuse them at first 'seeing as he didn't want the boy he saw as his grandson leave the village' but stopped as he remember that he was their Nephew (soon to be son) and the heir to an entire kingdom, not to mention this was the only chance Naruto would get to have a family.

Smiling the Sandaime said. "Very well, but the choice rests entirely on Naruto when he awakens. Now…" He said as moved the portrait of the Forth to reveal a vault. Opening it he took out some scrolls and gave them to Vaan. "These scrolls contain information on Kushina's power or 'Kekkei Genkai' as we call them, jutsu's and fighting styles that his parents left for him, as well as the sword used by his father which is a Namikaze heirloom."

**(Timeskip 30 minutes later)**

* * *

Naruto ,who had a good dream, woke up and looked at his surroundings. He was in Ojii-san office with the people who wore strange clothing and armor. Finally noticing the warmth of someone's embrace he turned to find himself in the lap of the woman who helped him sitting on the couch with her arms protectively around him.

Ashe, having noticed the child stir in her arms, looked down to see her nephew awake. Everyone else soon took noticed of the now awake Naruto as the Sandaime smiled knowing Naruto would be happy at the news he would soon hear. "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you awake."

"Ojii-san, what am I doing hewe and who awe these people?" Asked Naruto in a cute tone as he still had trouble with his r's. (I had trouble to. Couldn't speak right till I was 5)

The Sandaime along with everyone else chuckled while Ashe thought how adorable her nephew was at his tone before he addressed him. "Well Naruto these people saved you. These two are Vaan and Ashelia Dalmasca, the king and queen of a city known as Rabanastre in a place called Avalice. They are also your aunt and uncle."

Naruto's eyes widen at the Ojii-man words as he told him his parents died. "Ojii-san, what do you mean? You said" "I know Naruto but I was wrong. Apparently your mother was the princess of the city as well as Ashe's older sister which makes you, young Naruto-kun, a prince."

"Weally?" Asked the young blond as Ashe set the boy down on the sofa and kneeled down to his level. "Yes really." Said the Queen as she briefly looked at the portrait of Minato before setting her gaze back to her nephew as she ran her hand through his hair. "Your right eye and hair are just like your fathers but you look more like your mother." And it was true, while his right eye and hair were from Minato, his facial features, skin tone, and left eye were from his mother. With that said, Ashe gently pinched Naruto's nose, making him giggle as he hugged his aunt.

Vaan then came as he kneeled next to his wife and at Naruto seriously. "Naruto, there is something we would like to ask you."

"What is it?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Naruto, we would like to adopt you as our son."

"W-what awe you saying? You…you want to…" He was at a loss of words from there.

"Yes Naruto, we want to adopt you. As my older sister's child, you are the rightful heir to the kingdom, also the Sandaime Hokage told us how your life has been and we refuse to let it continue. We want to protect you Naruto and make you happy. What do you say?"

"I want to but what about my ninja twaining, I still wanna be Hokage." The young blond said in a cute tone as Ashe thought she was looking at the cutest child in the whole world.

"Well Naruto-kun, we've already taken care of that." Sarutobi said as he gave the group another pack of scrolls. "These scrolls contain information on chakra control, shinobi history, and everything else you need to know. When you turn 14, you can return to take the Genin exams which will be held on June 1st. So Naruto-kun, what do you say?"

Naruto's answer was a big fox grin as he jumped into jumped into his new parents arms and cried as he finally found a family.

Everyone in the office smiled as the Sandaime felt a small tear fall from his eye. "Well Naruto-kun, all your stuff has already been packed into one of the scrolls in the bad so you can leave whenever you want."

"And since we're your parents now, that means you can me Tou-san." "And I get to call you Kaa-san?" Asked the excited Naruto as Ashe held her new son in her arms. "Yes Naruto-kun, I'm your kaa-san." Ashe than gave Naruto a peck on his forehead as the new family soon left.

Sarutobi went back to paperwork shortly after as his thought how the council will react to the news concerning Naruto.

**(Time Skip, an hour later)**

* * *

After saying goodbye to the Hokage as well as getting a farewell bowl of raman from Teuchi and Ayame of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the family was now heading back to their ship.

When they arrived, they quickly explained who Naruto was and what had happened. The crew was beyond pissed as they wanted to use the ships cannons to blow the village apart but stopped as they were told that there were some who were kind to the boy.

After sending a messenger back to Ivalice, Vaan and Ashe showed Naruto around the ship until they came to his room as Naruto was very tired and was put to bed. Entering their room 'which was next to Naruto's room) the newlyweds began changed into their night ware as Vaan sat on the edge of the bed.

"Man, what a day." Exclaimed the exhausted king as Ashe smiled.

"Yes, today has been very exhausting, and very rewarding." Ashe said as Vaan pulled his wife close to give her a passionate kiss. Ashe suddenly pulled back as Vaan blinked in confusion.

"Turn around" Order Ashe as her husband raised a brow at the command

"Now."

Reluctantly Vaan turned as he wondered what his wife was planning.

"Alright, you can look."

When he did, Vaan's swore his heart stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Ashe's night robe was left opened, revealing she wore nothing underneath as her body was barely concealed by the robe. Ashe smiled seductively as she pushed Vaan on the bed and straddled his hips, her hands roaming throughout her husband's hair. "I think it's time we truly celebrated our marriage and our adoption of our son. What do you think love."

Ashe received her answer when Vaan pulled his wife down for a passionate kiss as they began their…_fun_. Naruto 'who was sleeping next door' smiled in his sleep as he finally had a family, yet through out the night he awoke to strange sounds coming from his parents room but dismissed them as he slept.

* * *

Ok, forst of all I'm very sorry everyone about my lack of updates but lately I've been feeling that my inspiration for writing just…died… I'm sorry but I don't know how to explain it, also A LOT has happened to me during my vacation. But never fear I recently found a new souce of inspiration from a story 'I recommend' called Most Dangerous Mission by pacman2389. Also I just got the game Final Fantasy XIII.

Now as a lot of you have guessed, Naruto will have Noctis's powers which are teleportation, shielding from projectile attacks, telekinesis, and weapon summoning. Also I want to make this story a harem for good reason, Naruto is the last of the Namikaze clan as well as the heir to a throne with a powerful bloodline he got from his mother, but I've decided to let you 'my readers' decided that. If you want me to make this a harem here are the girls he'll be with. If you don't want a harem choose one.

Tifa from ff7

Rinoa from ff8

Rikku from ff10

OC Viera from ff12

1 girl from Naruto universe (you decide).

.

.


End file.
